


Familiar Fetishes

by Trash_Panda



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Panda/pseuds/Trash_Panda





	1. Chapter 1

No one knew what to make of the cat in cage number forty two. It had appeared quite suddenly about a week ago, without tags or a microchip, and even more strangely, without a surrendering individual. In fact, as far as anyone could tell, the cat had appeared out of thin air in that cage and has since made itself quite at home. By all rights that cat shouldn’t even be in the animal shelter at all, as it is an extremely well cared for, show quality seal point Siamese. It probably has papers. It probably is worth more than your car. Its owner probably feeds it out of a crystal dish like the Fancy Feast cat. So what is it doing here?

It’s the end of your volunteer shift at the shelter and you’ve just finished cleaning out the last of the cat cages. All this time you’ve felt little eyes on you, so you take a moment to glance at the Siamese in cage forty two. The cat is lounging in a perfect loaf right at your eye level, and is staring at you as if to scrutinize your very soul. 

“Well now, my little friend, you’ve been in that cage for a week or so now and you’ve hardly moved an inch. Are you really as aloof as you seem, or are you just putting on a show?”

The cat’s stare seems to have taken on an edge of disgust, and you give it a knowing smirk.

“You have everyone else here fooled, but I know a friendly cat when I see one. I think you just need a little incentive.” 

You reach into your bag and produce a can of tuna. The cat watches you with interest now, and when you peel back the lid its pupils begin to widen and its whiskers shoot forward with barely contained excitement. As you scoop the tuna into a dish, the cat moves into a sitting position, now in an impossibly perfect statuesque form, while staring intently at you and your gift. 

“Don’t tell anyone I gave you this, it’ll be our little secret.”

The cat looks from you to the tuna and back, then begins to joyfully annihilate the contents of its dish. When it is finished and begins cleaning its face, you retrieve the dish, but before you close its cage for the night, you carefully reach in and gently scratch its chest and rub its cheeks. Surprisingly, the cat begins to purr loudly and stretches out on its back, begging for a belly rub. You laugh and oblige, enjoying its velvety fur. 

“Ha, I thought so little one. Friendly after all. You be good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

You close the cage and turn out the lights as you leave the cat room. A few minutes after you leave a slight breeze swirls through the kennel and a small wisp of black smoke sinks to the floor. Cage number forty two is empty once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Icy blue eyes follow you in a dense fog. You are freezing cold and lost in the dark, and everything is silent except for your labored breath and the crunch of the snow beneath your feet. The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end when you hear a low growl resonate from the fog. You take off running as fast as you can, but the beast behind you is gaining. A tree root trips you and you fall to the ground, and in a split second the beast pins you down. Its blue eyes bore into you as it bares its fangs and goes for your throat. 

“I have new clothes…I HAVE NEW CLOTHES!!!!”

You wake with a start. 

“The yule cat? Are you serious? That’s one for the dream diary.”

Stiffly, you roll out of bed, deciding to use your current state of wakefulness to use the bathroom. On your way back to bed, a slight movement from your living room stops you dead in your tracks. Just as you’re contemplating what you can use as a weapon to defend yourself, a small form approaches you and a pair of small blue eyes stare up at you. There’s no mistaking it, it’s the Siamese from cage number forty two. 

“What on earth? How did you get in here? I locked you in your cage hours ago, and the shelter is miles away!”

The cat meows loudly at you as you stare at it, dumbfounded. Shock turns to fear as the sound of laughter comes from the darkness of your living room.

“Magnificent creatures, cats. Don’t you agree? Truly the physical embodiment of beauty, wit, style, and intellect, among their many other glowing attributes. Not to mention their loyalty, selective as it may be.”

The Siamese slowly weaves itself around your legs before retreating into the darkness toward the mysterious voice. Pushing your fear aside, you flip on the closest light switch and illuminate the room. There, lounging comfortably on your couch, is one of the strangest men you have ever seen. He seems to defy time, with an air of youth about him, even though the suit he wears clearly comes from an earlier era. His face is painted to resemble a skull, and you can barely see the hints of wrinkles below the guise, but they seem to come and go, as if out of phase with reality. His jet black hair falls into his strange, mismatched eyes while he gently strokes the purring Siamese, who has curled itself in the crook of his arm and seems quite intent on falling asleep. 

“So this is your cat? You know, you ought to have it microchipped if you’re not going to keep a collar on it. I would have thought that someone who owns a pedigreed cat would know better! It’s been all alone in a cage all week, just waiting for you to come get it! If it were there much longer, it could have been euthanized!”

Apparently your love of animals and your passion for their welfare has overridden both your fear and your better judgement, as you stand in your pajamas, telling off an intruder for neglecting his cat. He considers you for a moment, smiling.

“Alone? Hardly. She comes and goes as she pleases, and she has been watching you from that cage all week. And honestly, I’d like to see them try to euthanize her, as she is already dead.” 

You have officially lost your mind. Or you’re still dreaming. Something is off here, and you’re really hoping this whole situation is not going to end with checking yourself into a psychiatric ward for the perceivable future. 

“Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell are you? Why are you in my house? And what do you mean the cat is already dead? Wait, and watching me? Just what the hell is going on here!?”

The strange man on your couch has been stroking the cat and smirking at you during your outburst, but now stands, takes a few steps toward you and bows in a dramatic, sweeping motion. 

“Forgive my rudeness dear one, I am Papa Emeritus the Third, and this fine creature is my familiar Anina. In life she was a champion, but in death she has gained greater powers, not the least of which is an even keener perception of the human soul. She has been watching you because my acolytes and I are searching for a companion. The cats have watched you for some time now and they have decided you are worthy. They’re very discerning creatures, you know, more so than people most of the time. That’s why we let them make our selections. We have the final say, of course, but they’ve never been wrong.”

He moves in close to you now, gently gripping your chin and staring into your eyes. Usually having a stranger in this close proximity would have you in a panic, but Papa, as he calls himself, seems to exude a calming aura. His strange eyes bore deep into yours for only a moment, but when he releases you it feels as if eons have passed. Within the depth of his eyes you saw longing and passion, pleasure and pain, anguish and ecstasy, the very essence of life and death in an unending dance. You feel as if he has bared his soul to you and you are now completely at ease in his presence.

“Hmmm yes, you will do nicely. I see repression at a young age, but you’ve grown out of that quite thoroughly. Those kinks are rather nice too, I’ll have to send a thank you note to your parochial school’s nuns.” 

You let out a clipped and almost manic giggle, still feeling a bit giddy from the intensity of his gaze. 

“What…what happens now? What exactly does being your companion entail?”

He gently runs his gloved fingers down the side of your face and brushes his thumb lightly over your lips.

“The choice is entirely yours, my dear, whether or not you wish to join us. Joining with us involves pushing the limits of physical pleasure, but you must be a willing participant. Before you make your final decision, you will meet each of my acolytes individually and choose whether or not to give them your consent. If at any time you wish to leave us and never return, you may do so without fear of repercussion. When the time comes, each acolyte will request your presence through his familiar. They will carry instructions on how to proceed. When you are ready to make your final decision, call to Anina and she will bring you to me.”

Anina winds around your legs again and meows at you insistently. You kneel down and scratch behind her ears, which earns you a very loud purr as she rubs her cheeks on your knees. Papa smiles at her reaction and kneels down to pet her as well. 

“The cats are never wrong. This should be fun.”

Papa grins at you, kisses you gently but passionately, then both he and Anina disappear in a wisp of black smoke. 

As the smoke dissipates, you stare into your now empty living room, caught between hopeful anticipation and complete disbelief in the entire situation in which you now find yourself.

“What have I gotten myself into?”


	3. Chapter 3

Several nights later, you are startled from a deep sleep by a sharp pain in your chest. Panic rushes over you until you open your eyes and find a cat staring at you from two inches in front of your face. Its yellow eyes bore into yours, and its sharp feet dig into your chest, as it ever so slowly opens its mouth, moves even closer, and bites down on your nose. Hard. Grunting in pain and annoyance, you toss the cat off of you onto the other side of the bed. 

“You little bastard! What the hell was that for!?” 

Checking your nose for the blood you are sure is there, you realize the cat didn’t actually do any harm to you after all; its little love bite just hurt like hell. The cat seems quite pleased with itself and it daintily cleans its face, now completely ignoring you. 

“Very funny. I hope your master isn’t prone to such asshole behavior.”

The cat’s ears perk up at that, and you could swear you saw it wink at you. You can get a much better look at it now that it isn’t right in your face. It is sleek and athletic with deep auburn fur tipped with black; this has to be an Abyssinian. Around its neck it wears a black leather collar with a strange silver bell in the shape of a pyramid. You notice a small piece of paper has been tied to the collar and the cat seems pleased to be relieved of its burden as you untie it from its neck. Seemingly finished with its task, the cat jumps off of your bed and proceeds to run full speed around your house, somehow managing to do so without knocking anything over. You get the distinct impression that it is showing off. 

Turning your attention to the paper, you now see that it is a folded note with a small wax seal, slightly singed corners, and your name written in deep crimson ink. You carefully break open the seal, revealing neat handwriting in the same red ink:

“It would please me greatly if you would join me in my chambers at your earliest convenience. Logi will bring you to me, you need only ask him politely. I apologize for any mess he may make while in your home.”

As you read the final sentence, a loud clatter emanates from your kitchen. Sighing, you drag yourself out of bed to your kitchen and find the cat, Logi, pacing across the counter staring at a pile of dirty cups lying on the floor beneath him. 

“Well, at least they’re plastic and empty. I suppose I don’t have anything better to do with my evening. Logi? Would you please take me to your master?”

Logi tears his attention away from the wonderful mess he’s made and meows loudly at you. As you approach him, he places both of his front paws on your chest, and suddenly you are engulfed in a strange black smoke. You barely have time to make sense of what is happening before the smoke begins to sink away. With a faint tinkling, Logi trots away, leaving you alone in a strange room to await one of the acolytes of whom Papa spoke during your strange meeting. You are not sure what to expect from this experience, and with trepidation you begin to explore your surroundings. 

You seem to be in the entryway to a set of rooms made entirely of stone; however, the vaulted ceilings and sumptuous furnishings make it feel more like a cathedral than a cave. Hundreds of burning candles rest in nooks within the walls, bathing the chambers with warm amber light. As you walk through the maze of archways, you find yourself in the presence of your host. He stands before you dressed in a beautifully tailored suit, all clean lines and fine fabric, emblazoned with symbols you have never seen before. A silver mask obscures his face, making him seem statuesque and almost lifeless, if not for his vivid, crystal blue eyes. He offers you his hand as you cautiously approach him, and after a moment’s hesitation, you take it and he leads you to a large bed framed in intricate wrought iron.

He motions for you to sit on the bed as he retrieves a set of four black leather cuffs from a nearby table. Your eyes drift from the cuffs to the four corners of the bed and you contemplate just what is in store for you this evening. The memory of Papa’s words suddenly fill your mind:

“Those kinks are rather nice too, I’ll have to send a thank you note to your parochial school’s nuns.”

A moment of realization floods over you and you stare up at your host with a wide grin. 

“He read my mind and now you are here to fulfill one of my fantasies?”

The slight crinkle in his eyes belies the grin hidden by his mask. 

“Something like that, dear one. Do I have your permission to begin?”

At this point you are so far beyond any sort of hesitation it almost makes you laugh. It has been a long time. Too long. You are more than ready.

“Oh yes. Yes you do. All permission is yours, please have at me!”

Laughing warmly at your eagerness, he slowly slides his hands over your body, relieving you of your light pajamas and underwear. He attaches the cuffs to your wrists and ankles, then guides you further onto the bed so that your cuffs can be hooked onto the thick straps hanging from the four corners of the bed. Once you are fully restrained and spread eagle, he places a silk blindfold over your eyes, depriving you of your vision. 

You lay there, skin prickling with anticipation, listening to him moving around the room. Something heavy is placed on the table and there is a rustling of cloth falling to the floor. You feel the mattress below you shift slightly, and with little warning, his mouth is on yours, forceful and demanding. His hands grip your wrists while he ravishes your mouth, hot tongue wrestling with yours and heavy stubble scratching at your chin. Yearning to run your fingers through his hair, you pull at your restraints to no avail. He finally pulls away then, chuckling at your obvious irritation at your bindings. You feel the smile on his lips as he murmurs against yours.

“Now, now, we can’t have you wiggling around like that. Will you be good, or do I have to tighten them?”

Relaxing back into the mattress you huff in defeat.

“I’ll be good.”

He pulls away from you and you whine quietly, disappointed that you can no longer feel his soft lips. 

“Good girl.”

Slowly and gently he runs a hand down your body, humming with approval. He leaves the bed then, and the anticipation starts to build within you again. You can hear his movements, his bare feet padding on the floor, something scraping against the wood of the table, then the mattress dips and his hand is on you again, gently squeezing your breast. 

A pleasurable sigh escapes you, but is punctuated with a gasp when something very hot and wet spreads in a burning trail across your belly. The almost unbearable heat is followed by the smooth, wet caress of his tongue, and you shiver as he breathes across the wet pattern, the air now icy on your inflamed skin. He repeats the process again and again, tracing patterns across your breasts, up your neck, up and down your legs and across your belly until you are panting and moaning in sheer bliss. 

As he finishes tracing a spiraling pattern across your thigh with that marvelous tongue, you feel the hot liquid begin to stream slowly just below your belly button. The searing path travels lower and lower but suddenly stops, just before hitting your most sensitive spot. You feel him shift above you and are suddenly disappointed in your lack of sight when you feel his knees against your shoulders. His tongue follows the trail of liquid, but does not stop when he reaches its end. 

He runs his tongue in a slow circle around your clit, then envelops it with his lips and sucks on it firmly. You feel the tip of his cock against your lips and run your tongue lightly across its head, relishing the sound of the moan he gives in response. Not wanting to give you the upper hand from your submissive position, he slides himself into your mouth, forcing you to take as much of him as you can, while he continues to assault your throbbing clit and dripping entrance with his tongue. His girth is choking you, but the feeling of having your mouth taken so forcefully is sinfully arousing, so you do your best to breathe through your nose and relax your throat. That talented tongue pushes you to the edge of your sanity, alternating between slithering firmly over your clit and plunging as deep into you as it can go. You try to hold back, but his onslaught is too much to resist; your orgasm rips through you, hard and unyielding. 

As you finish, he pulls himself from your mouth, still rock hard and not yet satisfied. You hear a metallic noise and realize that he is removing your cuffs. As you reach for the blindfold, he stops you.

“Leave it.”

His voice is dripping with lust and you can feel his heavy breathing when he passionately kisses you again. He pulls you flush against him, and you finally run your fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as he plunders your mouth with his tongue. You push him onto his back and his growl of disapproval is cut short when you slide yourself onto his throbbing cock. A guttural moan is all you hear before he firmly grabs your hips and thrusts into you with abandon. It is all you can do to keep yourself upright while he pounds into you, driving you to the brink of insanity as he hits just the right spot with every thrust. 

Another orgasm begins to build within you, and with a few more thrusts it erupts. Wave after wave of bliss washes over you, a seemingly endless ocean of pleasure, and with a few more rough thrusts he joins you in completion. 

Gingerly, you ease yourself off of him and collapse next to him, arm flopped across his chest, your whole body a mass of utterly satiated goo. He leans in and kisses you softly, gently running his fingers through your hair, then lifting away your blindfold. As your vision clears, you catch a glimpse of those startlingly blue eyes before thick black smoke swirls between you. 

“Until we meet again älskling.”

The smoke clears and you are back in your own bed, pajamas and all, and it doesn’t take long for you to fall into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. The Garden of Earthly Delights

His tongue slides mercilessly over your clit, flicking it hard then moving lower to plunge forcefully into you, stretching and stroking, driving you insane. Heavy stubble rubs against your clit as he fucks you with his tongue, a roughness that would hurt if you weren’t so uncontrollably aroused. He pulls away and gently sucks on your clit, the pressure increasing bit by bit until you feel yourself starting to explode.

“SHIT”  
The car in front of you comes to a stop and you just barely hit your brakes in time to manage to not rear end them. Your responsiveness has been lacking lately, as it seems that your brain has decided to now fill every unused second of your already short attention span with memories from your evening with the mysterious acolyte. 

Attention now fully on the road, you manage to make it home in one piece without any further incidents. When you finally collapse into your favorite chair, a faint tinkling and an incessant series of meows catches your attention. A small brown tabby with a white bib and paws jumps onto your lap out of nowhere and begins to cuddle you as if you were a long lost friend. You giggle and pet it eagerly, noticing that its fur is coarser than the others you have encountered so far, and there is a thin layer of dirt covering it. It is an outdoor cat, there is no doubt about it. 

You pry it away long enough to check its collar, and sure enough, next to a bell shaped like an upside down pyramid bisected with a single line, you find a note, this time written in green ink. 

“When Fjörgyn finishes her cuddle attack, ask her to bring you to the gardens. We will be watched, so dress accordingly. I look forward to meeting you.”

Fjörgyn has taken the opportunity to climb onto your head, and is now rubbing her cheeks on your forehead. Cuddle attack indeed. You wait patiently for her to finish claiming your forehead as her own, and when she jumps down to busy herself with a stray hair tie that was left carelessly on the floor, you retreat to your bedroom to pick out your attire for the evening.

In the back corner of your closet, hanging on a padded satin hanger, is just the outfit for the occasion. You had bought it on a whim a long time ago because it was too beautiful to pass up and it fit you perfectly. Its emerald green silk and black lace looked particularly good against your skin as well; it was as if it had been made just for you. Unfortunately, it has been left unused all this time because no one has been around to really appreciate it. 

You hastily begin to ready yourself for your next encounter, and when you have finished dressing, you cover yourself with a matching silky robe and call to Fjörgyn. She bounds into the room at full speed, and with no hesitation wraps herself around your legs. The black smoke engulfs you once more, and when it clears you find yourself in the middle of a beautifully untamed garden. 

It occurs to you that you don’t actually know where the cats have been bringing you to meet with their masters. The first set of chambers you experienced seemed normal enough, even with their exquisite furnishings, architecture, and flickering amber light, but this garden defies all logic. It feels like an outdoor space; you can feel a cool breeze and there is a hazy, dreamy sunlight all around you, but you can make out the arches of the ceiling in the deep blue sky above you. Soft, thick moss covers the stone floor under your bare feet, and all around you plants and trees of unsurpassed beauty flourish. Somewhere in the distance, you think you can make out the sound of water trickling over rock. 

“Do you like it?”

His voice is soft and serene, and you can tell he is smiling at you under the same silver mask the first acolyte wore. He is shorter than the first, but holds himself with the same calm confidence, and is no less impressive in his beautifully tailored suit. 

“It’s amazing! I’ve never seen its equal. Is it yours?” 

He seemed to be pleased with your assessment, and beams with a sense of pride that not even the mask can contain. Gently, he takes your hand and begins leading you along a mossy path into the tangle of plants.

“They gave me an interior, dimly lit cloister as a joke. Earth is my element, so they claimed that I would be best suited to a cave; the Fire acolyte found it particularly funny when they presented it to me, and very kindly offered to make me a fire pit so I wouldn’t freeze to death. I accepted their gift, brushed off their taunts, and locked myself in here for three days. When they finally came to check on me, I had turned their little joke into this garden. The other acolytes were all very impressed, and Water even offered to put in the creek that runs around the outer walls as a sort of apology. Fire was mad that I ruined his little joke, and he unfortunately tried to set fire to a small section on the southern wall. He learned the hard way that these plants are a little more feral than most. I’m not sure how long the morning glory vines had him bound upside down to that tree, but it was long enough for him to be a little incoherent when I got him down.”

You laugh lightly at the image of angry plants taking their revenge on an arsonist, and you can’t be completely sure, but from the crinkles around his eyes, you think this Earth acolyte is grinning happily at you under his mask. The mossy path leads you to a clearing at the center of the cloister, and you gasp at the sight of a magnificent oak tree surrounded by soft grass and trailing purple flowers. Under the sweeping bower lies a large, overstuffed chaise lounge and nearby, with a clear view of the chair, you see two familiar forms reclining on lounges of their own. 

“Ah, they arrive at last. My dear, you look lovely this evening. May I say that green and black are definitely your colors. You of course remember our Fire acolyte.”

Papa gives you a wink and a grin as he gestures to the robed figure next to him. 

“Oh yes, we are well acquainted with each other. I had a lovely evening, by the way.”

The Fire acolyte gives you a casual wave, which surely comes with a smug grin behind the mask, and Papa lets out a clipped laugh. 

“I’m glad he meets with your approval! Now, if you are ready to begin, the acolyte of Earth awaits.” 

You turn and lock eyes with your host, who is waiting patiently next to the chaise. As you approach him, you untie your robe, dropping it to the ground and granting him and your audience a clear view of your perfectly fitted lingerie. Papa hums appreciatively and the Fire acolyte lets out a disappointed sounding moan. You turn to look at him, eyebrow raised questioningly, but are interrupted by the Earth acolyte pulling you toward him.

“I should have suggested lingerie. Why didn’t I suggest lingerie?” 

“Hush, Fire, and enjoy the show.”

Earth reclines back on the chaise, pulling you onto all fours on top of him. He shifts his mask and kisses you deeply, slowly massaging your tongue with his. You lean into the kiss, moving your hands to run your fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft moan he lets out in response. From behind you, you can hear Fire’s breathing deepen and Papa’s continued sounds of appreciation. 

“Mmmm yes, that’s excellent. Give those lovely cheeks some attention.”

The acolyte gives your ass a firm squeeze, just as he is told, and you growl against his mouth. You thrust your hips forward, grinding yourself against his obvious bulge, muffling his own growl as you continue to kiss him deeply. He slides his hands up and down your thighs, lightly spanking them and digging his fingers in, squeezing them firmly. When you bite his lower lip, he finally decides he’s had enough teasing and sits up, pulling you firmly against him. He nips and kisses up and down your neck and you slide your fingers down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as you go. You brush the loose cloth over his shoulders and a deep moan bubbles up from his slim chest when you press your almost bare skin against him. The heat of his skin takes you by surprise, and as you gasp against him, he moves his mask back into place, reaches behind you to unhook your bra, and removes the offending fabric. He runs his hands over your breasts, and you hear Fire let out another moan from behind you.

“I think it’s time you turned her around, don’t you?”

Strong hands move to your hips and guide you as you turn around, obeying Papa’s command. You settle on your knees with your legs splayed open, leaning back into Earth’s chest. Your audience has remained entranced, and while Papa sports a large bulge, Fire has opened his trousers and taken himself in hand. His deft fingers work over his shaft while the Earth acolyte massages your breasts and pinches your nipples into hard nubs. You lean your head back onto his shoulder, moaning deeply at the sensory overload from both the sight in front of you and the feeling of lightly calloused hands running over your nipples.

The Earth acolyte locks eyes with the Fire acolyte and you hear a light chuckle next to your ear. You laugh breathlessly when he whispers into your ear:

“Let’s see if we can really make him jealous, shall we?”

He quickly pulls himself from his trousers, and with a slight bit of adjustment, he pushes your panties to the side and you sink back down on his rock hard cock. Three desperate moans fill the cool air of the garden; his in appreciation of your tightness, yours in response to being filled by his generous cock, and Fire’s in further agitation, being unable to participate. 

After taking a few breaths to steady himself, Earth begins to slowly draw himself out of you, then thrusts back into you in one smooth, strong motion. He fucks you slowly and thoroughly, whispering filthy sentiments in your ear, and rubbing your clit at just the right pressure and angle. The building pressure within you takes on a frenetic edge when he thrusts into you at a slightly different angle, causing you to gasp and thrust back onto him desperately. Your gasps and moans drive him into a frenzy, and as he thrusts into you harder and harder, you grind your clit against his hand faster and faster. After what feels like an eternity of pure pleasure, the building pressure inside you finally pushes you over the edge. 

Your orgasm rushes through you, and you can feel his rhythm falter as he thrusts into you a few more times, grunting harshly as he finds completion as well. He holds you tightly against his chest as you both try to catch your breath. 

A slow clapping breaks you from your reverie and when you look up, you see Papa applauding you. Fire is collapsed on his back, breathing heavily, with cock still in hand and a mess on his lap. You giggle at the sight while the acolyte below you pulls himself free; you groan quietly at the slight feeling of loss. 

“A magnificent performance, bravo!”

Papa still sports a massive erection, but he seems to be utterly in control of his arousal, as if he doesn’t even notice it at all. He approaches you and places a gentle kiss on your hand, then helps you back into your bra and robe. The Earth acolyte, having replaced his clothing, pulls you away from Papa almost jealously, glaring at him for a split second before leading you to the base of the massive tree. 

“I enjoyed our time together and I look forward to spending more time with you.”

You weren’t entirely sure, but you thought you could see a bit of longing in his eyes before he pushes his mask up slightly again and places a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“We will definitely see each other again, your garden alone is enough to bring me back.”

You wink cheekily at him and his eyes crinkle into a smile as black smoke engulfs you, then leaves you alone in your bedroom once more.


	5. Chapter 5

This has to be the biggest cat you have ever seen. You were on your way out the door on a weekend afternoon when suddenly your path was blocked by this monstrous creature, and now you are having what feels like a staring contest with a cat that easily comes up to your knees. Its sheer size is accentuated by its long, fluffy, grey coat which seems to float as if caught in a breeze that exists only within a few inches of its body. If you were not absolutely sure that it was impossible, you would say that it was a storm cloud that had taken the form of a cat. 

It finally blinks slowly at you, moves a few feet closer, then resumes its statuesque position, holding its head proudly, and ruffling a piece of paper from under the layers of its impossibly billowing coat. You eye the cat carefully and gingerly remove the paper from its collar, which disappears back into its fur just as quickly as it had appeared. A collar almost seems pointless on this beast of a cat, and you wonder if it had been put on and simply lost and forgotten under all that fur. 

Backing slowly away from the feline fortress, you open the latest note with slight trepidation.

“I know Kári seems quite imposing, but I promise he is harmless. When you are ready, please join me in my chambers, Kári will lead the way.”

You did not have any real plans for the day, just some boring errands to run that could wait until later, so you kneel down and extend a hand to the cat. Kári rises and saunters toward you, fur still gently floating in its impossible breeze, and rubs his face gently against your hand. In the moments that pass before the black smoke whisks you away, you are amazed by the softness and silkiness of his long fur.

As the smoke sinks away, you find yourself at the entrance to another set of stone chambers. They are open and airy, with high vaulted ceilings and massive panoramic windows that let in the clear, cold winter sunlight. Gazing out through the glass, you gasp at the spectacular view of forest-covered mountains dusted with snow. The air within the room is filled with a surprisingly warm and gentle breeze, and you shrug out of your coat, placing it on a nearby table. Looking around, you see no sign of your host, so you begin to wander through the rooms. 

A short, window-lined hallway separates the bedroom from a lounge area. In the lounge you find a massive collection of books filed away on shelves that cover the entire wall, disappearing into the high ceiling. There are tables covered with sketches and sheet music and a piano sits in the center of the room, with perfect views of the snowy mountains in the distance. Kári has made himself comfortable on an overstuffed armchair that is conveniently turned toward the window, and you’re tempted to pick out a book and squeeze into the chair with him. As you make your way down the hallway to explore further, a prickling sensation on the back of your neck draws your attention, and you turn to see a dark figure looming behind you. 

He towers above you, but gazes at you warmly from behind the familiar silver mask. Silently, he extends his hand to you and you can’t help but marvel at it as you place your hand in his. Long, elegant fingers interlace with yours and you are momentarily entranced by the sheer size of his palms before he pulls you against his chest. You gaze into his dark eyes as he cups your cheek and slides his thumb gently across your lips; you give him a sly wink and gently nip at the pad of his searching digit. A soft growl escapes his throat, and you see a quick flash of lust in his eyes before he tips up the mask slightly and claims your mouth with his. His lithe fingers dip under the hem of your shirt, brush softly against your bare skin, and pull the cloth up and over your head. Your bra follows shortly after, and both pieces of clothing are tossed to the side and forgotten. 

A massive hand on your waist pulls you back against his chest and he crushes his mouth against yours once more, holding tightly to your hair with his free hand. His kiss is leaving you breathless, and you fist your hands into the material of his suit, gripping tightly and hoping that your legs will not give out. The hand on your waist moves lower and you gasp as he squeezes your ass hard enough to leave a bruise. Suddenly, you find yourself divested of your jeans and panties, and pressed up against the cool stone wall. Looming over you, he presses your arms above your head and holds them there with one hand. His impossibly long legs push yours apart as far as they will go, and you moan when he runs the fingers of his free hand down your body. He swirls his fingers delicately over each breast, teasingly pinching your nipples, then moves further down, stopping only when he reaches the wetness of your cunt. 

A moan ripples through him, and he pulls his hand away from your slit long enough to expose his mouth again, then slides a long finger against your clit as he begins to kiss you softly. Mouth and fingers work in tandem now, each becoming more insistent, gradually intensifying until he is plundering your mouth with his tongue and fucking you relentlessly with two fingers. Grinding against his hand, your moans lost to his talented mouth, you can feel yourself coming apart between his solid body and the hard wall behind you. 

You barely have time to gasp for breath as he pulls away from your mouth, quickly opens his trousers and replaces his fingers with his cock, still holding you firmly in place against the wall. Your orgasm quickly begins to build as he thrusts into you at just the right angle. Just as you think you might be able to catch your breath, he gently closes his free hand around your neck, restricting but not cutting off the flow of air into your lungs. You are entirely at his mercy. Legs shaking, arms straining in his grip, and now slightly lightheaded, you are overcome by pure sensation as he thrusts harder and harder. As your orgasm rips through your body, he releases your neck and hands, now holding your hips in a vice grip and slamming into you. You are overcome by the strength of your orgasm, the fresh cool air in your lungs, and his unyielding onslaught. With a few final thrusts he finishes inside you, and you fall into his arms, completely spent and satisfyingly limp.

He takes a few moments to catch his breath, then effortlessly lifts you up and carries you around a corner to a room with a stately bed framed heavily in wood. The bedroom has the same stunning view as the previous room, and the bed has the best vantage point. Wordlessly, he lays you down and wraps you in the warm blankets, then tucks himself next to you, wrapping his arms around you. Sighing, you lean back into his arms and stare out at the snowy peaks and dark forest below. 

A quiet tinkling interrupts your reverie, and you feel the bed sink slightly as Kári graces you with his presence. The acolyte hums happily when the huge cat curls into a loaf next to him, and gives him a gentle scratch behind the ears. You happily lay there in his arms as the sun drifts slowly across the sky, quietly taking in the beautiful scenery and listening to Kári purr, until the hour grows late. 

“I should probably go back.”

You are slightly shocked by the volume of your own voice after such a long bout of silence, but your host does not seem to mind at all. He pulls you in even closer, kisses the top of your head, and as the black smoke engulfs you, a soft, deep voice resonates through the void:

“Vi ses snart älskling.”


End file.
